


The truth behind his smile

by RandomOtakuGirl



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Gen, I’m finally back with writing more!, Mask can see right through aloha, aloha’s parents, some headcanons are in here, the s4 have movie night at least once a week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 19:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20857256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomOtakuGirl/pseuds/RandomOtakuGirl
Summary: Despite with how he acted, Mask knew a lot of things about smiles from all the anime he seen. That’s why he found it odd when Aloha tried sneaking out early one morning, giving him a fake smile.What he didn’t know was the reason why.





	The truth behind his smile

Mornings.

Mask always hated mornings, feeling the sun peeking through his curtains no matter how hard he tried to block it. Groggy getting out of his bed, Mask made his way out of his room only to catch a figure in the corner of his eye.

And that figure belonging to Aloha.

Mask knew Army wasn’t up due to all of his manual writing he did last night and Skull was at Aviators place. So why was Aloha up this early? And why was he trying to sneak out of the house as quietly as he can? “Aloooooha?” Well that caught Aloha’s attention as he saw the other turn to face him, surprised. “Oh! Hey Masky~ What are you doing up so early?” Aloha said, causing the other to raise his eyebrow. “I cooould ask the same thing” Mask replied, as Aloha let out a small hum. “Oh~? When did you question what I do?” Aloha crossed his arms, as Mask sighed annoyingly. “Wheeen you decided to leave this eaaarly.” Well, it struck something as Aloha looked away, seemingly annoyed with something. He caught Aloha muttering something under his breath, catching he was going to be late. Though late for what? “Ugh fine. If you are so curious, then you can come. I’m sure they won’t mind.”

The train ride was way too quiet, something Mask deemed odd. Aloha would already be bothering him, so why was he quiet? Why didn’t Aloha look through his phone? Instead, Aloha was looking outside the window, keeping silent. As much as Mask would have wanted this, it made him feel uneasy. Who was this they Aloha mentioned? He was about to ask his question that was until the announcer announced the next stop, which Aloha stood up and exited, Mask following behind.

Where were they going anyways? Aloha didn’t even specify where, so the party squid could be bringing him to some unknown place! Mask continued to follow Aloha, until he noticed where they were going and the last place he wanted to be at. The graveyard. Why was Aloha going to a place like this? He didn’t even expect the party squid to like this sort of place!

The two silently continued to walk through the graveyard, Mask feeling uncomfortable as they stop by a headstone with two names written on it. “Hello again, Mom. Dad.” Mask heard Aloha say, followed by sniffles until Aloha lowered himself to the ground breaking down, crying.

Mask didn’t know what to do. Seeing Aloha break down crying like this wasn’t something he had seen. He always saw Aloha smile and laugh, so why did he hid his sorrows from everyone?

Mask look at the grave they’re in front of. Aloha’s parents. Now that he thought about it, Aloha never once talked about his parents. He never even seen Aloha leave the house they shared with the other two during squidmas or parents day. The same question came to his head. Why? Why didn’t he tell the others that it probably bothered him when they talk about their parents?

Mask let him be. After all, he didn’t know how to comfort Aloha properly.

They soon left, going back in the train. As much as Mask would hate to admit it, he didn’t like how quiet Aloha become. No snarky remarks, no flirting, nothing. Not even a smile! Mask shook that thought out of his head. When did he care about Aloha? Though he didn’t know what Aloha would do if he was by himself nor plan to find out. If Aloha did something stupid, he knew he’ll get the blame for letting it happen. And he did not want to hear the end of it from the Army and Skull. With an annoyed sigh, he spoke.

“Let’s goooo somewhere.”

If Mask had ever regretted anything in his life, it’ll be taking Aloha somewhere. Aloha’s smile hadn’t return and now that they made it to the beach, Mask watched the other surf on the ocean waves. How did Aloha’s team dealt with this? Or did he even tell them at all, because he was sure Army and Skull didn’t know about this! When did he care about Aloha? Deep in his thoughts, he didn’t noticed Aloha returning to shore until he felt a tap on his shoulder. “I finally got your attention! Are you ready to go back home?” Aloha asked, Mask nodding as they left the beach, after Aloha returned his surfboard back to storage on the beach.

“We’re home~!” Aloha said once both him and Mask entered the house, Army coming out of the kitchen, ladle in hand. “Where on earth did you two go?” Army questioned, as Aloha hummed. “I had a few errands to do that’s all~ I found Mask after I was finished” Aloha replied with a smile as Mask gave him a look. Why was Aloha lying? He saw that Army believed him as he returned to the kitchen and Aloha heading straight to the living room where Skull was.

That’s when Mask realized how good of an actor Aloha was. How good he lied and faked his happiness. The shine in Aloha’s eyes didn’t match his smile, and before Mask could say anything, Army announced it was dinner time.

“Man, and I thought I could’ve found it~!” Aloha said, taking a spoonful of curry. “Really? I didn’t know you’ll try going to the store early” Army said, Aloha shrugging. “Well~ Why not? It’s not like it’s bad to leave and wake everyone up~” Aloha replied, moving his visor to the side. Mask only stared a bit before looking away before Aloha could notice.

Of course the other two didn’t catch on. Well, maybe Skull did as Mask caught him eyeing Aloha a bit. Cod what was Mask going to do? Before dinner ended, Aloha excused himself as he got up from his chair, putting his dishes in the sink before going to his room.

Aloha hadn’t left his room yet, making Army questioning if something happened to Aloha. “Today is movie night after all. Aloha wanted one of these once a week!” Army frustratedly sighed, getting impatient. “Maybe he fell asleep?” Skull said before Army disagreed, “Him? Sleeping this early? As if! He goes off at night to parties!” Well, Mask couldn’t agree there. While Mask knew he was the last to sleep. Aloha was second to last, always trying to come up with ideas for parties. With an annoyed sigh, he spoke. “I’ll go get him.”

Sighing, he knocked.

Aloha sat up from underneath his covers. Who was knocking on his door? He really didn’t want to meet with anyone right now. Whoever was knocking didn’t leave as there was more knocking. Sighing, Aloha answered.

“Come in~”

As the door opened, Aloha’s eyes widened in surprise. Mask was the last person he expected to come visit him! “Mask? Why are you-“ Aloha couldn’t finish his sentence as Mask annoying sighed. “Army was wooondering about movie night, since you sooo kindly wanted one every week” Mask replied as Aloha look off to the side. He had forgotten about movie night! “Oh, oops~ I kinda forgot~?” Aloha replied as Mask grumbled under his breath. “You forgoot? I don’t believe yoooou” Mask couldn’t believe what Aloha was saying, but at the same time, he couldn’t blame him. After all, Aloha’s parents-

“I’ll be in the living room in a sec, I just-“ Aloha bit his lips. All he wanted was to be alone, but he knew the others were waiting. “Is it because of us? When we leeave for Squidmas and such?” Mask asked as Aloha shook his head.

“No. Snorkel does send me messages during Squidmas, keeping me company. He’s such a great friend I could ever have” Aloha said as Mask listened, “besides I didn’t think you would be the one to follow me there.” Mask stayed quiet. Did it bother Aloha?

“Does it booother you?” Mask spoke as Aloha look at him surprised. “No. It didn’t bother me” Aloha softly smiled, leaning against his headrest, “it was actually nice to have someone come with me instead of going alone” Aloha smiled softly, before he got up from his bed, “Ah~ We should probably go to the living room before Army gets mad.” Just as Aloha was about to exited his room, Mask grabbed his wrist.

“Wait a minute” Mask said, surprising Aloha. “Hm~? What is it Masky?” Aloha said as Mask rolled his eyes. “One, don’t caaaaall me that! And two, dooon’t try to hide yooour sadness anymore. It’s fine if yooou need someone to cry to” Mask said, before noticing the baffled look, “whaaaat?”

“I didn’t you, of all inklings, would say such words. You’re always high up and not caring at all” Aloha replied, one hand to his hip. “Y-Yoooou!” Mask huffed before Aloha gave out a small chuckle, “but I appreciate it, Mask. I’ll make sure not to hide it anymore” Aloha said as Mask let go of his wrist. “Yoooou better” Mask replied as Aloha only nodded. “Well, let’s go to the living room, we can’t make them wait any longer~” was the last thing Aloha said as to two turned to leave, heading back to the living room where Army and Skull were waiting.


End file.
